


Enigma

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: College freshmen, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Why is Harry Wren such a puzzle?





	Enigma

If it were only his roommate's quiet demeanor and general air of studiousness bordering on nerd, Nathan Ingram might have dismissed the twinge of curiosity bordering on obsession; after all, such traits were beyond common in the freshman dorm of the country's preeminent technical university.  

But Harold Wren is a different bird altogether, something Nathan notices their first night in their room, when the smaller boy removes his coke bottle thick glasses, revealing large, pale eyes that practically burn with intelligence.  He had stared at Nathan, a quick up and down before turning his attentions back to his books, leaving Nathan feeling judged and found unworthy of further study.

It really gets his goat.

He shares two classes with Harry, as Nathan insists on calling him if only to get a rise.  They don't sit together as Harry sits in the first row, just sitting there not taking notes until one day he does.  Leaning in his seat to catch what follows, Harry neatly folds the sheet of paper, coughing politely before pressing it into the professor's hand in a cat-like motion that's easily missed.  Pausing his lecture, the professor rolls his eyes, ready to twit the boy if need be, but as his eyes scan the paper his complexion changes, first ashen but then, as he reads the note again, his cheeks burn crimson.  "Class dismissed," he announces hoarsely, to the surprise of the sleepy auditorium of freshmen.  He crumbles the note and walks away without a word or a look.

Nathan waits until everyone, even Harry has left before hunting for the wad of paper, finding it below the lectern, marked with prints from the professor's shoe.

It reads.

"Respectfully, that's entirely wrong." And below that, there's a short string of code whose purity and elegance makes Nathan cry.

It also makes him fall in love, as if life with Harry wasn't enough of a riddle.


End file.
